De alcohol, inexpertos y urgidos
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Reto 30!Cracks by Yimi Kes. "Que lo único que tu y Rose sepan hacer es tener sexo, no significa que Alice y yo también." Slash. Jasper/Emmett.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Meyer. ¿Por qué? Solo Dios sabe...

**Titulo:** Clases de Sexo.

**Claim:** Emmett/Jasper

**Duracion:** Viñeta

**Genero**: Humor/Romance

**Advertencia: **Slash. Crack!paring. ¿Platicas abiertas sobre sexo?

**Recomendacion Musical:** If I never see your face again - **Maroon 5 ft. ****Rihanna**. Le da un beat genialoso XD.

_Segunda de 30 viñetas, todas Crack!Parings, con temas escogidos entre Yimi (__Yimi Kes)__, Fabii (__FabyGinny05__), Luna (__lunatik-love__), mi one-sama (__Cullen-Chao__), y Gabbie (__Gabbie'Marqz__). _

* * *

"Enserio tío, no te creo." Emmett ríe estúpidamente y se tira bocarriba en el sofá, que se queja con un ahogado _thud_, mientras se bebe de la boca de la botella azul transparente todo su contenido. "¡Me debes estar cuenteando!"

Jasper levanta una ceja desde el reposet continuo. Murmura que _No tienes clase _y lleva la larga copa delicadamente a sus labios. "Te estoy hablando en serio."

"Jasper, es difícil de creer. Llevan aquí _dos largos meses,_" alarga las últimas palabras como si realmente fuera demasiado tiempo para un par de inmortales, haciendo que Jasper resople." ¿Y me vienes a contar con varias botellas de alcohol caro, que tu y la enana no han pasado de besitos en las mejillas y mirarse por días seguidos?, ¡Por Dios, si comparten habitación!"

"Primero que nada, no es 'alcohol caro', es_ Champange_, y cuando se te pase el efecto tendrás que deshacerte de el de una manera... no tan _placentera_."

Habla por experiencia cuando dice que el alcohol no es bueno para los vampiros. Si, es un gran cambio de su actual dieta y todo, pero si no quieres que se quede flotando en tu estomago para toda la eternidad tienes que... Jasper cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes, intentando no perder la cordura.

"Y segundo, eres un exagerado." Emmett murmura un _si, lo que digas _y Jasper le lanza una mirada asesina. "Que lo único que tu y Rose sepan hacer es tener sexo, no significa que Alice y yo también."

"Pero quieres," Emmett agita la botella bocabajo sobre su boca, pero claramente, esta ya no contiene nada. "y por eso has acudido a mí, ¡Oh, alma perdida!"

Jasper inclina la copa y la termina de un solo trago. "Si claro. Obviamente no voy a preguntarle a Carlisle, y Edward... Bueno, Edward es Edward."

Emmett comienza a reír estrepitosamente y Jasper le sigue.

"Mira tío, la cosa no es de aprenderse..." Emmett casi podría parecer que está pensando lo que dice, si no fuera por la manera en que arrastra las palabras. "Necesitar practicar, ya sabes eso de ensayo y error."

"Pero..."

"_Pero_ no quieres equivocarte con Alice, he ahí la cuestión."

Emmett se sienta y sujeta su cabeza por unos segundos como si esta le diera vueltas, a lo que Jasper ríe, hipeando ligeramente. "Tío, te aprecio, y quisiera ayudar, pero esto de ser un Dios del Sexo no se puede pasar así como así, no es como una película que puedes rentar y devolver al día siguiente no puedes solamente decir _eh tío, préstame tus superpoderes sexuales_, no es como si..."

Jasper le lanza un cojín. Pasa su mano por su rosto. "Emmett, Emmett, solo cállate..."

"... A menos que..."

"¿A menos que _que_?" La voz de Jasper se escucha ahogada por su mano.

"...Hagamos un ensayo."

"Pero no quiero escribir..." Mas tarde ese día, Jasper culpa deliberadamente a los efectos del alcohol por su lento procesamiento.

"No, idiota, me refiero a un ensayo practico."

Emmett palmea el asiento a un lado suyo y Jasper levanta una ceja. Con una mirada de profunda sospecha, el rubio camina un poco tambaleante y toma asiendo donde se le había indicado.

"Veamos, mi pequeño saltamontes. Si la enana llega de un momento a otro a la habitación, y te dice que se medirá un conjunto_ 'fantabuloso'_," Aquí Emmett finge una voz aguda, a lo que Jasper rueda los ojos. "que vio en _Victoria's Secret_ para que le des 'tu opinión', ¿Que vas a hacer?"

"Eh-"

"_Beeep_, ¡Error! Oh, Jasper, querido pseudo-hermano, ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que una mujer quiere!"

"Pero-"

"Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle algún cumplido, algo como 'Te vez bien con eso, pero te verías mejor sin el'..." Emmett sonríe enseñando los colmillos y se inclina hacia Jasper, tal como se supone que el otro debería hacerlo con su pareja. Jasper retrocede y murmura que _debes estar bromeando._

"Tío, no sabes cuantos meses de psicoterapia voy a necesitar después de esto."

"Vamos, _Jassy_." Agudiza la voz de nuevo."No es como si alguien se fuera a enterar. Esto no va a funcionar si no pones de tu parte."

Emmett acomoda los brazos a ambos lados de Jasper y este al retroceder cae de espaldas sobre el sofá, dando inintencionadamente mas espacio para que el otro se inclinara un poco más sobre él.

"Eso te sienta bien." Jasper destila sarcasmo.

"Tío, eso fue un asco." Emmett se acerca un poco mas y Jasper contiene la respiración. "Dilo como si lo sintieras."

Se sorprende cuando el otro le hala del cuello, enterrándole las uñas cortas en la nuca, y gruñe bajo. "_Te. Vez. Sexy._"

Emmett sonríe. Jasper siente el gruñido ronco contra su pecho.

"Gracias."

"Espera, que-"

Y Emmett lo besa.

Los ojos de Jasper se dilatan.

Jasper se queja e intenta apartarlo, pero solo consigue que el otro profundice el beso.

¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿Qué demonios piensa Emmett que está haciendo?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasan-

Mientras las manos de Emmett se deslizan bajo la camisa blanca de Jasper y pasan por su espalda, se da cuenta. Este era el ensayo practico del que Emmett había hablado, así es como le demostraría que hacer.

Abriendo la boca lo suficiente para dejar entrar la lengua del otro, Jasper cierra los ojos y le enreda las piernas en la cintura. Le demostraría a Emmett que podía satisfacer a una mujer mejor que él y después se lo restregaría en la cara.

Los besos comienzan a marearle más que el alcohol, y el cabello castaño se vuelve demasiado incitante mientras lo revuelve entre sus dedos.

Cuando siente al otro invadiendo su boca, Jasper piensa en el fondo de su mente que probablemente sea su primer beso_ francés. _Piensa que _bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. _Y después se da cuenta de lo poco preparado que esta. La textura, el sabor, la sensación, es diferente de todo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado.

Cuando las manos de Emmett llegan al frente del pantalón de Jasper y este está demasiado ocupado intentando llévarle el ritmo, la puerta de la habitación se abre y una figura aparece detrás de ella.

"Oh. Por. _Dios._"

Los ojos de Edward se abren como platos y da un paso hacia afuera.

Jasper hace el cuello hacia atrás, avistando la figura de Edward de cabeza, y Emmett ni siquiera se molesta en separarse del rubio, levantando solo la mirada.

"¡Privacidad, tío!, ¡Estamos en medio de una lección aquí!"

Y un portazo.

El sonido de la lluvia afuera es el único que inunda la habitación.

"Se traumo."

"Sip."

"Está teniendo tics nerviosos justo ahora."

"Aha."

"Estoy orgulloso de eso."

"Yo igual."

Y entonces, después de unos segundos que parecen eternos, Jasper y Emmett comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Tío, viste su cara!" Emmett intenta tomar aire a bocanadas. "Creo que el puro e inocente Edward jamás volverá a ser el mismo!"

Jasper golpea juguetonamente a Emmett para sacárselo de encima.

"Va a necesitar un poco de ayuda, con eso, ¿No crees?"

* * *

_Ugh, esa ultima frase apesto, pero el fic fue demasiado divertido de escribir. Si no oprimen el botoncito de los reviews, jamás volverán a tener sexo en su vida._

_¡Gracias fanfiction por agrandarlo, ahora sabemos que existe!_


End file.
